


extreme situations call for extreme measures

by DoctorWhoFan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoFan/pseuds/DoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were on a mission, a serious one. In the act of life and death lines will be crossed, if they turn out to reuin you or make you depends on how you react. Olicity, Cold weather, huddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extreme situations call for extreme measures

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos. Mistakes are all mine. Please comment your opinion and any other work you want me to do. Thanks for reading. X

It was getting harder everyday to ignore Felicity, Oliver thought as he carried a unconscious felicity in his arms, slowly but surely climbing up the winter mountain look for a cabin or some sort of shelter so he could look felicity over. 

The mission was not supposed to end like this. It was although not easy task to complete it was not as difficult as others would have seen. Get in, get out leave tip for the police and it was over and done with. The only problem being that in order to gather the information Felicity needed she had to be put in the field. They argued, oh for days they both argued about the risks but in the end Oliver caved. This group, the shadows, needed to be taken down and even putting felicity in danger could not hide the fact that these guys were getting better, fast. 

So he caved. He vowed he could protect her and would with his own life so once again he allowed her into the field, not seeing the danger ahead. They got in sent the information of and that's when they were caught. Oliver and Felicity ran but the guards kept up and in the end they lost nine out of the ten guards that were after them. The last one got a lucky hit on Felicity and she landed in the river, knocking her head against a rock leaving her in an unconscious state. Oliver took down the scrawny guard easily, driving into the rushing water as he grabbed felicity. 

That's how they got here in the first place. He had a gut feeling things would go wrong. They always seem to do. A cabin up ahead stopped Oliver in his tracks as he realised that luck was on his side that no one was home. No lie to make up to why they were out there. He kicked open the door, quickly racing in, placing felicity on the floor as he worked to get the fire stared. They were at a safe distance know, meaning they could allow a small source of light to open up the living area. Once it stared, he began to move around opening draw and boxes, thanking who ever was here before to have stocked up the logs and keep a spare sleeping bag around. He scrambled towards felicity noticing how her once pink lips now were blue. He realised that the fire and the sleeping bag would not be enough. She needed more. She needed more heat. He was the closes thing to it.

He rapidly took hers and his jacket of and was about to place them both in the bag until he remembered the river and the cold water. Oliver was soaked through meaning she must have been as well. He grabbed his soaking clothes that clung to his body and hastily stripped down to nothing but his black underwear and looked towards Felicity. He took of her clothes off one by one until she was left in nothing but a bra and knickers.Taking his phone, that had a weak signal, he sent dig a two word text message of "Caught. Gps." It was enough.

He seized the sleeping bag and settled in. Snatching felicity like a rag doll he pulled her in with her. Clutching her to his chest he brought his hand to her bra hook and unhooked it carefully throwing it out and pressing felicity to his chest, gasping when he felt how cold she was. Oliver hoped this was enough. He rubbed his arms and her back, the friction creating heat under his touch. He finally took in how exhausted he was as his strokes got slower and slower until they came to a stop along her waist line. He fell into a deep slumber, with his face nuzzling her neck and his arm wrapped around her waist. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Felicity awoke to a slow steady heart beat in her ear and a warm hand carefully stroking her neck, down to the curve of her spine and up again. As she came to it she found that she was pressed against a chest, a very naked chest. In fact if she moved her hand from the amazing abs she could feel then she would fine skin, rough to the touch, littered with ragged scar. This dawned on Felicity as she realized that was Oliver's skin, Oliver's hand stoking her and her naked body pressed against him. She tried to remember last night but could only remember falling unconscious in the rushing river as Oliver shouted her name. How she got here was a mystery one she wanted to find out immedi....

Felicity's thoughts stopped in their tracks as she became aware of Oliver's hand going further down to her panty covered ass and squeezing hard. She had to hold in a moan as she felt how good that felt. Shifting quietly, her face looking up at Oliver's with his eyes closed, she realized he was half asleep. He moaned " 'Licity" as he started to kiss her neck and her jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. She tried so hard not to let out a groan or a moan but she could not hold it back. Oliver's eyes snapped open when he heard this. He believed himself to be in a dream of Felicity being pressed against him. He gazed into her eyes as his head moved away and up form her neck. 

The emotion in her eyes matched his. Desire, want and need mixed in with lust and... Love? He kissed her then, not hard or rough or even sweet or nice. No this kiss was full of passion. His hands began to wonder just as hers did. While she was touching his abs he was squeezing and grabbing at her ass, making a moan come from Felicity as heat struck right to her core. Oliver's finger slipped away to her panties as his mouth detached from hers and wondered down do her breast. Sucking lightly on them, he nipped and pulled with his teeth as his finger slipped in between her folds. Felicity was wet and waiting. This made Oliver's Cock twitch in his pants. He rubbed slow but calculated circles on her clit with his thumb as he dipped two fingers in. Getting faster and faster he began to murmur to her of how beautiful she was and what he would do to her soon, of what he wants to do to her. Out of nowhere she came hard, clenching on Oliver's fingers, her juices flowing freely as she whimpers and shivers. He keeps going in and out pushing her through her orgasm, creating a second small orgasm making her come again. 

As she came down he realized what he had down and slowly pulling his finger out of wet heat, trying to ignore her little whimper due to the loss of fullness. He looked up at her as a knock came to the door. Oliver, knowing it was Diggle, shouted "hold on a second" and grabbed his clothes and quickly changed. The fire had dried them enough to wear so he gave felicity hers. Just before opening the door, Oliver turned and whispered " We will talk later" to which she nodded and waited for him to open the door. 

 

The End....


End file.
